hotdudefandomcom-20200213-history
Rumble Bee
Rumble Bee is the nickname given to Tanya's car after it has been 'pimped' by Master Dwezel Flooben Floben. The name is an allusion to it's bright yellow/orange and black color scheme. History The car was a gift from Tanya's parents for her sixteenth birthday. Alexandr consulted Vincent over Tanya's prefered automotive choice. The two decided to settle on a used 2006 Civic coupe that was on sale at a car lot. However, Alexandr was apprehensive about procuring a manual since he believed That Tanya did not like driving standard as demonstrated during the times when she was practicing with her father. However, since manuals were cheaper, Fred and Simon convinced Vincent to do some investigating which included accompanying Tanya to The Bayshore Mall while letting her drive illegally Master Dwezel's 1982 Lada Riva standard. Initially, Vincent was uncertain until that Josh, Tanya's ex-boyfriend, cut her off. She engaged in an impressive show of martial skill by beating Josh in his superior 2008 Ford Shelby GT500 and even used heel and toe double clutch downshifting in high heels. The following week, Alexandr and Vincent picked up the car. For her birthday on March 2nd, the car was wrapped with wrapping paper and topped with a giant bow. By July however, Dwezel was worried about getting a car for Vincent's birthday, even though Vincent did not want one. In Dwezel's mind, this meant that the reason why he did not want a car was because he wanted his girlfriend's car to be 'kick ass'. Therefore, in an attempt to accomplish his teenage fantasies, he kidnapped Tanya's car and used his life savings to buy an impressive host of performance and entertainment upgrades. He drove Vincent to Tanya's house blindfolded to present the gift. However, this gift infuriated Vincent since he stole Tanya's car and did not ask permission to install the upgrades. He was also very critical of Dwezel using him to accomplish his unrealized teenage dreams which he does not want to partake in. Tanya, who walked outside her house to settle the commotion was equally angry. Eventually, the upgrades proved useful, including when T! challenged Vincent to a race. Features The original car was a 2006 Honda Civic coupe in a charcoal grey color scheme. Originally, it was as standard as can be. It was even fitted with a manual gearbox. The only options were air conditioning and winter tires. The license plate was customized to have the registration spell out TAN1A. When Dwezel upgraded the car, he took out the original air filter and replaced it with a naturally aspirated unit from K&N with hood ducts. The hood had to be completely replaced to accomodate for this project. The suspension was changed to racing type shocks that stiffened and lowered the ride. The original gearbox was replaced for one by muncie. The massive project called for the engine to be removed from the body to acommodate the 6 speed manual close ratio gearbox. With that opportunity being afforded to Dwezel, he decided to upgrade the engine by modifying the engine's computer (engine chip), a performance clutch, a turbocharger, an intercooler, performance camshaft, a bosch fuel pump, uprated fuel injectors, a dry sump oil system and tougher and lighter engine internals.The interior upgrades feature boost gauges, a 8 speaker upgrade including a subwoofer, racing seats and harnesses, aluminum forged racing pedals, an illuminated gear knob, a new steering wheel and an ipod interface system included with the new radio. Exterior upgrades include a body kit with side skirts, new bumpers, a lip spoiler and neon lights. The wheels are custom with racing tires and locking lug nuts. The exhaust system has been revamped to allow for better circulation and brembo brake disc and calipers have been installed. Category:Cars